After the Rain
by AuntJackie
Summary: Daryl and Carol go for a walk in the woods surrounding the prison after a long period of rain...


**A/N: Just another drabble, ramble featuring Carol and Daryl.**

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character, storyline from Walking Dead! **

The weather had turned cold and rainy, not a sign of a good winter to come. It made the mood of everyone in the prison community miserable. Even Carol, his always positive ray of sunshine, succumbed to the gloomy conditions.

Daryl frowned as he realized what he'd just thought; Carol, his positive ray of sunshine? Since when did he wax poetic? As quickly as the frown came upon his face, though, it disappeared. He had been having thoughts unbecoming of a Dixon since the moment he'd first laid eyes on the fragile woman who'd become not only the heart of their family community but his closest friend and confidant.

With a soft sigh, Daryl turned around and glanced out the window, his eyes widening when he realized somewhere along his day spent staring, the rain had stopped and the sun was out and shining. A small smile crossed his face and he moved away from the large window. He reached his hand out and grabbed his trusty crossbow from the large metal table to his right. His heavy footsteps echoed throughout the floor as he headed back down towards the cells where people were gathered in conversations.

"Let's go hunting, Carol. Rain stopped and anything that's anything is out now looking for some beams of sun,"

Carol lifted her gaze at the sound of Daryl's voice so close to her ear. She smiled slowly and looked down at his bow. "I'm not a hunter. You know that,"

Daryl shrugged and reached his hand down. "So, you'll learn. I'm a good teacher."

"You would let me touch your most prized possession?" Carol lowered her voice, teasing him lightly. "Daryl Dixon, I'm honored."

Daryl rolled his eyes and grabbed Carol's hand, tugging her up. "Keep quiet and get a move on."

Carol giggled softly and reached for Daryl's hand, following him out the cell area. She noticed his hand remain locked around her own as they worked their way out and into the yard. The blinding sun after days of gray and rain was startling and she raised her free hand to shield her eyes. "Wow, I had forgotten what the sun feels like."

"I know the feeling," mumbled Daryl as he led her out the prison gates and into the land surrounding it. "Stay close to me. I have a feeling I'm gonna get lucky."

Carol raised an eyebrow as she sped up to walk side by side Daryl. "Do you? Mighty confident, aren't you?"

"Get your mind outta the gutter, Carol," Daryl finally looked down and realized he was still gripping Carol's hand. He let it go and switched his crossbow to the now free hand in order to replace the feeling of Carol's warmth. The pair continued quietly through the woods, their eyes peeled for the walkers who also roamed nearby.

"Looks like everyone missed the sun," remarked Carol as she watched a couple of walkers a few feet away standing against a tree with their faces tilted upwards. "Who would've thought…"

Before she could finish, her feet slipped from under her and she found herself lying on the cold, muddy ground. A loud laugh escaped her as her eyes flew open to meet Daryl's shocked expression.

"Jesus Christ, woman! Are you all right?"

Daryl quickly bent to check on her, the crossbow dropping from his hand as it landed on Carol's hip. "What the hell happened?"

Carol tried to control her laughter and shook her head. "I'm fine! I just slipped…wasn't watching where I was going!"

Daryl looked up and down Carol's body, thankful to see that she looked fine. "Are you sure? Did you hit your head? Maybe we should go back…"

"Stop it. I'm fine. I'm just a klutz," interrupted Carol quickly with a smile on her face. When she saw the look of concern remain on Daryl's face, she grabbed his hand and quickly tugged him forward. Because of the still slippery grass, Daryl tumbled down onto her, the pressure of his weight taking her breath away. Despite the sudden shock, she giggled at the look on Daryl's face. "And, now you're a klutz, too!"

Daryl stared down at Carol incredulously before rolling over and landing on the dirty grass. "Woman, you are batshit crazy today. I think too many days inside messed with your brain."

Carol shrugged. "Maybe it did. I just wanted to make you smile."

"You thought I'd smile because I hurt you?" Daryl frowned over at her.

Carol smiled slowly and turned over, meeting his gaze. "You didn't hurt me, Daryl. Neither did the fall. The only difference was I didn't enjoy the fall on my ass."

Daryl's frown deepened and he quickly sat up. "What?"

Carol shrugged once more. "Well, let's just say I didn't mind the feeling of a body on top of mine after so long."

Daryl remained silent, his back to Carol as he let her words sink in. A loose thread on his jeans caught his attention and he picked at it absentmindedly.

"Daryl, I'm just teasing you…"

Daryl quickly turned over and shook his head. "Well, don't."

"Daryl, come on. We're friends…" Carol laughed and sat up, as well. "Are you actually gonna get mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. It's just," Daryl sighed. "I'm a man, all right? You can't tease me like that, Carol. It'll just lead to other things."

"Why? Am I stirring up something in that body of yours?" Carol couldn't help but continue to tease him and Daryl clenched his jaw in frustration as he rose. "Enough, woman. Get your ass up."

Carol took his extended hand and lifted herself up slowly, remaining as close to Daryl's body as she could be without being literally pressed up against him. "Are we still going hunting?"

"No. We're all covered in mud. Let's just go back to the prison and get cleaned up. God knows I could use a shower." Daryl took a step to the side and tried to walk but Carol quickly tugged him back.

"So, since we both need a shower, are we gonna share to save water?"

Daryl groaned under his breath and sighed. He turned over slightly and walked up to Carol, letting their bodies hover together. "You know what? That sounds like a really good idea. You scrub my back…" He let his arms wrap around Carol's small waist and ran his hands under the back of her shirt. "And I'll scrub yours…"

Carol's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. "What?"

Daryl stared into her eyes, locking their gazes. "Does that sound good to you?" His hands continued to travel up and down Carol's back before resting on her hips tightly. He pressed her against his groin and smiled slowly. "Because it sounds really good to me."

Carol let her mouth close slowly and licked her suddenly dry lips. "Daryl…I…"

Daryl's lips curved into a smirk. "You what? Don't like the idea or don't appreciate being teased?"

Carol narrowed her eyes, annoyance crossing over her face. "Are you kidding me? You're teasing me?"

Daryl smiled and tightened his hold on Carol's waist. "Maybe…"

Carol sighed and reached for Daryl's hand, trying to push them off her waist but failing. "Cut it out."

"Maybe I don't want to cut it out. Maybe I miss the feel of a body close to mine, too." Daryl leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Carol's lips. "And, maybe I want it to be yours." He cupped the back of Carol's head, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Carol yelped in surprise and Daryl took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. He rolled his tongue around Carol's, unable to get enough of her taste as she began to respond to the kiss. She ran her fingers over Daryl's hair as they kissed hard and deep.

Pulling away with a gasp, Carol tried to catch her breath as her eyes opened to find Daryl still staring at her intently. "What the hell was that?"

"A kiss. I told you teasing would lead to other things." Daryl shrugged and kept his arms loosely wrapped around Carol's hips. "Don't act like you didn't like it, though. I know how good of a kisser I am…"

"Ugh," Carol rolled her eyes and finally pulled away. "Such a conceited man."

"Yet, you love me," responded Daryl with a smile.

"Whatever," Carol turned away and began heading back towards the prison, taking the same path they had walked on a few moments earlier.

Daryl quickly followed after her and reached down to grab one of her swinging hands. He maintained the speedy pace she kept and noticed she didn't pull away despite the annoyed look on her face. "I know you're not mad at me so you can stop the annoyed act."

Carol glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Who says it's an act? You really think I'm not annoyed that our first kiss was you practically attacking my mouth with your tongue?"

Daryl stopped in his tracks, his grip on Carol's hand forcing her to stop, as well. She sighed as she looked over at him.

"You're right. I shouldn't have been so rough. I'm sorry,"

Carol frowned at the apology and remained silent, going over what was happening between her and Daryl at that very moment in her head. She was actually having a discussion with Daryl about feelings and the weird relationship they had developed over the year. It was the first time their teasing had lead to something so serious. Any other time she had tried to bring up how their friendship was evolving, Daryl had retreated; either into himself or literally left the prison on some made up errand. It was to the point where she had almost given up on him.

"I…just forget it," Carol whispered. She tried to move forward but Daryl remained still and held her back. He pulled her in close and moved his lips closer to hers, letting them hover over.

"I'm serious. Forgive me?"

Carol leaned into Daryl's embrace and smiled. "Fine but only if I get another…"

Daryl moved his hands up Carol's back and around to cup her face and pull their lips together. Carol moaned and parted her lips as Daryl's tongue swept inside gently, tasting her warm mouth. Daryl moved one hand to stroke the back of Carol's neck as his lips moved over hers, their tongues sliding together softly. They finally parted slowly and Daryl placed a final kiss on each of Carol's closed eyes. Carol smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

"Much better,"

Daryl smiled. "So, maybe we can do it some more later? Maybe even in the shower?"

Carol laughed softly. "One thing at a time, Dixon." She grabbed Daryl's hand and tugged him forward, the pair beginning to walk back towards the prison once more.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
